


Heartless

by friskie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HI, silly crap, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is spooked by Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this b/c boredom.

"Frisk? Frisk, you've stolen my heart! _Give it back._. where are you?" Where is Frisk? The bathroom? The bedroom? Neither, actually. They were hiding in the closet near the front door of the house. But the real question is why they're hiding. "Frisk," the voice hissed near them. Close. Too close.

 

They could hear muted breathing from the outside of the closet. Holding their own breath in, Frisk clamped their eyes shut and issued a silent prayer to anyone who was willing to listen. "You've stolen something very, very precious to me, Frisk. I will despise you eternally if you don't return it to me this instant." They didn't move an inch. Not even two seconds later a loud smashing noise came from the outside in. Wood and dust particles flooded into the closet as Chara punched a fist sized hole into the door. A piece of wood clonked Frisk in the cheek, making a small cut. Frisk put their hand on their cheek, a slowed motion that seemed to take more time that it should have. "Aw, there you are! Now we can get back to our game."


End file.
